Together, Again
by Fromtheashess
Summary: I didn't add a new chapter, the story is finshed. Read the author's note to get details.
1. Thinking and Remembering

Ok, first off I don't own any of the characters in the story expect Patty and Ben. Everyone else is owned by Spelling Entertainment. Although I wish I did own Charmed cuz if I did things would be very different right now....  
  
Cole could hardly contain his joy. It had been a year since he and Phoebe had married, they had made it a whole year and nothing supernatural had interfered with their relationship. Phoebe was married to him, Cole Turner, not the Source, just him. Now they would have three things to celebrate on this day: their marriage, Phoebe's acceptance of his first marriage proposal, and the birth of their first child as Phoebe was currently in the delivery room, very much in labor. Cole wasn't in there with her because she had threatened him numerous times due to the hormones and the pain of labor and he knew that being a witch pregnant with a child who was a quarter demon, who knows what deadly power she could throw at him, so he decided to stay with the others and wait it out. He sighed, he probably didn't deserve her love and respect but he had it and that was all that mattered. Even Paige had finally warmed up to him, getting over who he had been and accepting him as Cole Turner, not Belthazor, not the Source, just Cole. Piper had accepted him soon after Phoebe and with Piper's acceptance he had gained Leo's as well. Victor, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father was still wary of him but he was like that when it came to magic in general and considering his past, Cole didn't blame him. He hoped that he would win Victor over eventually but he knew it might take a while because Victor still wasn't entirely accepting of Leo but Leo was a whitelighter so that was an explanation in itself and Phoebe swore that Victor was nicer to Cole then he had ever been to Leo early on. But there was one person who's approval Cole really wanted, Prue's. He couldn't believe that after three years the girls still hadn't been allowed to see Prue. He didn't understand why, even the girls' mother and grandmother had been around a few times, but not Prue. He and the girls asked Leo why many times but the only answer he could give was "The Elders have their reasons" and then Cole and the girls got fed up so lately Leo had been ignoring the question. Oh, well he thought. Phoebe swears that Prue approves and I guess I'll just have to trust her and the others on that one.  
Cole had returned a few months after Wyatt was born, he wanted to see the child who's had stopped all magic everywhere and also to apologize to Phoebe and her family. He had pretty much given up on regaining Phoebe's love and trust but he had it now and getting it back hadn't taken more then a simple apology. That had amazed him to no end and it still did as he recalled the day he had returned.  
"Phoebe," he had said. "I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now and I promise that after this I'll leave you alone but I need to apologize for the crazy way I've been acting. I never meant to hurt you or your sisters. But when you told me you didn't want anything to do with me, that you hated me, it hurt, really bad and I couldn't believe that you didn't love me anymore, I still don't believe that but I'm going to respect your wishes. I became obsessed with proving my goodness to you and in the process I got really messed up and hurt you. I'm sorry and I want you to know that I am good but you can believe whatever you want. There is one thing that I need you to believe though."  
"What might that be?" Phoebe asked. "If its that you've always loved me, I know that you do. I love you too, I think I've loved you since that night we met at the crime scene and I always will. I owe you an apology too."  
"No you don't," Cole said taking a cautious step towards her. "I'm not trying to question your feelings but what did you mean when you've said that you've always loved me? I thought you hated me now. And if what you've said is true does this mean what I hope it does?"  
"Yes, but before we get to that, I want to apologize. I know the Seer tricked you into taking the Hollow in. I think I've always known. I don't think I ever truly thought that you wanted to become the Source. I was your wife and I abandoned you when you needed me most, I should have tried to find a way to save you. I'm sure there was a way but I was scared of becoming evil again, I was just scared about a lot of things and I'm sure you know what those things are. I'm truly sorry for all those cruel things I said and did. If you don't want me anymore I'll understand but I want you to know that if you still want me I would love to be your wife again."  
"Really?" Cole asked, stunned.  
"Really," Phoebe said as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
The kiss turned into much more and the two ended up in the bedroom of the penthouse.  
  
Please review. Let me know if you like it, the story is finished and if you like this first chapter I can have the next up pretty soon. 


	2. Afterwards

Here's the second chapter........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Miss Halliwell, I never thought I'd have you in my bed again." Phoebe sighed and layed her head on Cole's bare chest and listened to his  
heartbeat as she talked. "Well, Mr. Turner, it seems you were wrong. Oh my god," she whispered and  
sat up with a jolt. "Cole, you're still wearing your wedding ring. Why  
didn't you take it off?" "I guess it made me feel close to you," he replied softly as he planted a  
kiss on the top of her head.  
"Wow, you never did give up on us did you Cole?"  
"No, I didn't Phoebe and I'm glad I didn't." "So am I baby, so am I," Phoebe said as she layed back down on Cole's chest  
and slept.  
Cole sighed, "Everything is as it should be," he thought as he watched  
Phoebe's head rise and fall with each breath he took. Cole stayed up; watching her sleep as he had done many times in the past. He wasn't really sure why he watched Phoebe sleep after they made love, he supposed it was a habit of sorts. It reassured him that this was real, that they were real. He layed there in wonder, wondering what he had done to deserve her. With  
all the things he had done to her, Cole wondered how in the hell he'd gotten her back so many times and this time he almost hadn't, he had almost  
lost her for good, this time made him wonder most of all. He'd had her mummified, he had tried to strangle her while under a siren's spell, that hadn't acutally been his fault but still it had been him, christ, she even knew about Kaia, that by itself was enough for her to never want him again,  
Phoebe had even wanted to stay a mermaid because of him, because of the hurt he had caused her. Those were all relatively recent things with what  
had happened when he was the Source and when he was still Belthazor, a  
person could seriously wonder what she saw in him. "Mmm, penny for your thoughts," Phoebe murmmered as she awoke to see Cole  
deep in thought. "Huh, what, oh, you're awake," Cole stammered as he had been in a world of  
his own.  
"Yes, I am and I want to know what you were thinking, you're not having second thoughts are you, because whenyou get quiet like this, it worries me. When you went out and bought that gun last year this is how you acted before and its not good when you act irrationally, you always do something  
that gets you in trouble..." she trailed off and Cole interrupted her.  
"No, I am not having second thoughts, so you can stop jumping to conclusions, that's what you do and it gets you in trouble, a lot. I was  
simply wondering what I did to deserve you." "Don't worry yourself, that's not good either. We're together now, that's  
the only thing that matters." "To you and me maybe, but your sisters and Leo might have something else to say about us getting back together, they always have, and our remarrying,  
they're not going to like that either." "Let me worry about my sisters and Leo. I'll talk to them later, besides they want me to be happy and you make me happy so they might be a little  
more accepting then you think." "Leo and Piper maybe, they know our entire history but they've got a baby  
now, and Pagie, well, she's another story altogether."  
"Cole," Phoebe said in a warning tone, "It's 3 am let's get some sleep because unfortuately we both will have to work tomorrow if we want to take a nice, long honeymoon, that is if our other jobs don't get in the way." "Mmm, sounds nice well except the work part, half of which we won't be able to control but maybe we'll get lucky. We should get some sleep though, I  
guess but not before we have a little more fun," Cole said. "Ooo, that sounds good, I'm game," Phoebe said with a loud shriek of glee  
as Cole flipped her on her back and proceeded to climb on top of her.  
  
Please humor me and review 


	3. Congratulations and Reassurance

"Mr. Turner, Mr. Turner"  
"What, what is it, what's wrong, is Phoebe ok?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Turner is doing just fine as are the babies."  
"Babies?" Cole repeated. "You mean there's more then one"  
"Yes, a boy and a girl, both are doing wonderfully, as is your wife, just like I said before."  
"Wow! When can I see them?"  
"Now, if you'd like."  
"OK, will you tell my wife I'll be in soon."  
"I'll do that," the doctor said as he walked away.  
Piper was the first to congratulate Cole. "Well," she said as she gave him a quick hug, "how does it feel to be a daddy?"  
"Great, I guess, I really can't express it in words."  
"I know how you feel," Leo said, "I felt the same way when Wyatt was born."  
At the mention of his name, the one year old gurgled, managed to somehow unbuckle his belt and hover into the air towards his father.  
"Oh no you don't little man," Piper said as she quickly grabbed a hold of her son, "don't make Mommy worry so much or your little sister may suffer some serious consequences."  
"Little sister?" Paige asked, "You're not...."  
"Yeah, I am, I found out this morning but with all the craziness I didn't get to tell you guys, sorry and I didn't want to steal Phoebe and Cole's thunder either. I wanted to tell you in private Leo but..."  
"It's OK honey," Leo said giving Piper a kiss on her forehead, "how can you be sure that it's a girl? We thought Wyatt was a girl too but we were plesantly surprised...."  
"I don't know, its just a feeling I have, I can't explain, if this one is a girl do you mind if we stick with Melinda Prudence for a name."  
"That's fine by me, if I didn't like it I would have said something the first time."  
"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who needs congratulating here," Cole said, "I'm happy for you but I'm worried about my kids...I mean Wyatt's half angel and look at all the trouble he can cause. The twins, they're 1/4 demon what kind of trouble are they gonna cause? Their powers should be interesting to deal with to say the least."  
"It's not like Wyatt causes trouble all the time, I wouldn't worry too much about the twins Cole, I bet they won't be any huge problem," Paige assured him.  
"Thanks for the congrats," Leo said, "Paige is right Cole, don't worry too much about the twins, it will just cause more harm then good for both you and Phoebe."  
"Thanks for the advice Leo."  
"Uh guys, I'm not trying to ruin the moment or anything but Cole, shouldn't you go see Phoebe and the twins before she thinks that a demon attacked or something, cuz when Phoebe's worried, especially now that she's been pregnant, she really jumps to conclusions," Paige said.  
"You're right Paige, I should go she Phoebe before she freaks out," Cole said as he walked away.  
"Wow! I haven't seen him look like that since Phoebe told him she was pregnant," Piper commented.  
"No," Leo said confidently, "It's fo good this time, I mean there isn't anymore Source and the attacks are few and far between besides, the twins will keep him good because he wants them to be good too." ****Thanks for your reviews. I will try to thank you every time, either w/ an email if its on the review or on the next installment if it isn't. I will try to update each day b/c this story is actually all written it just needs to be typed and posted. Thanks for the reviews again, I like that you're enjoying my story.**** 


	4. Names and Neglecting

"Hey baby," Cole said as he walked into Phoebe's hospital room, "how do you feel?"  
"Considering I've been in labor for 16 hours, pretty good I guess but enough about me, look at what we've accomplished."  
"Yeah," Cole said soft laugh, "we didn't do too bad for our first time did we?"  
"No we didn't, I just hope that I can be the mother they need, that they deserve."  
"You'll make a great mom Phoebe, don't sell yourself short," Cole said as he lovingly stroked her hair and gazed down at their handiwork.  
"Oh, no you don't I know what you're thinking Mr. Turner."  
"And what might that be Mrs. Turner?"  
"You're wondering how you, who used to be Belthazor, can possibly be the father that they need. Well, let me tell you something, you will be the father they need and more. Now, what shall we name these two?"  
"I'm no good with names, you pick Phoebe, I'll go with anything you come up with."  
"OK, I was thinking Benjamin Coleridge after his daddy and grandpa and as for her, well it looks like you will have to come up with something."  
"Well, Piper and Leo have dibs on Melinda Prudence."  
"Huh? Is Piper pregnant again? How does she know it's a girl?"  
"Yeah, she is and she says she just has a feeling. She can't explain it, can you?"  
"I can't explain it but I do understand now that I'm a mother myself, I guess you could call it intuition, and mine is very hiped up because I get premonitions, so I really get it. And now back to our nameless daughter, how about a name?"  
"Hmmm, how about Patricia Paige, after her grandma and her aunt?"  
"Sounds good to me, how about you two?" Phoebe asked her children.  
At this, the newborns shimmered out of their mother's arms.  
"Well," Phoebe said with a sigh, "I see already that I'm going to be a nervous mother," and gave Cole a nervous look.  
"Where'd they go anyway?"Cole asked.  
He got his answer as his son appeared in his arms and his daughter in the arms of a very surprised Paige, who had just walked into the room.  
"I see we already know who they take after," she said. "Is there a reason for this?"  
"I guess it means they like their names," Phoebe said.  
"What did you name them?" Leo asked as he and Piper walked into the room with along with Wyatt, who was asleep in Piper's arms.  
"Benjamin Coleridge and Patricia Paige."  
"Gee, you guys must really like me, naming your kids after me and all," Paige said as she handed Patricia to Phoebe.  
"Yeah, we do and don't you ever forget it," Phoebe informed Paige.  
"The same goes for us,"Piper told her baby sister.  
"You guys, I know you love me you don't have to keep reminding me."  
"We know, its just that we've been busy the past year with Wyatt and Phoebe and Cole have been preoccupied with getting ready for the twins."  
"Don't feel bad about being preoccupied lately, its perfectly understandable, I'm pretty sure having kids will do that to you."  
"I promise as soon as Cole and I get settled next store we'll have a girls' day out."  
"Next store, I thought you were going to live in the penthouse," Paige said, confused.  
"Oh, we're gonna keep it in case someone needs a break but we decided that staying close to you guys would be safer, you The Power of Three and all."  
"Oh, that makes sense," Paige said.  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me too, so does the girls' day out," Piper said.  
"OK, we'll hang out, but on two conditions," Paige said.  
"What," Piper and Phoebe said simultaneously.  
"That everyone comes and bring the kids. We don't spend much family time together unless we're demon fighting. I love spending time with everyone, even the kids. Wyatt is great to spend time with and I'm sure I'll like spending time with Patty and Ben just as much."  
"Are you sure you want us to bring the kids along?" Piper asked.  
"Positive," Paige told her.  
"OK, if that's what you want," Phoebe said, "looks like you two don't have to watch the kids all by yourselves," she said, referring to Leo and Cole.  
"Do you think the guys could even handle the kids alone?" Paige asked.  
"I don't know," Piper said, "but that is something for another day."  
  
The End ****Do you like the ending-does it need anything-tell me what you think***** 


	5. Author's Note

****FYI- I have decided to make this part of a series. I don't know how long it will take to write the next story. But I will probably have other stories posted, they won't be part of this series though. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it made me really happy to get such good reviews on my first attempt. I will try to make every installment better then the one before it. Star, I'm sorry you thought my mentioning of Prue meant she was coming back, I was simply saying that Victor was her Piper and Phoebe's father. Although I have some ideas on how to possibly bring her back in future installments. I don't know if it will be permanently or just for a visit but she will be in a future installment one way or the other.****  
  
~Ashley~ 


End file.
